mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Attilandrians
Attilandrians is the name for the ancient Atlanteans,who come the kindgon of Attilan. Section heading Attilan is the ancestral home of the , a highly advanced offshoot of the human race. About seven thousand years ago, the Inhumans grew tired of centuries of persecution by their more primitive parent race, and decided to create a place of refuge for themselves. Under the leadership of King Myran, the Inhumans chose as a site for their city a small island in the northern Atlantic Ocean, located about two hundred miles southwest of Iceland. The city, which took several decades to complete, was named Attilan, a name derived from the ancient Atlantean legend of Atlantis, the former pinnacle of civilization on Earth that had vanished beneath the sea about three millennia before. Attilan has been the sole center of the Inhuman population ever since. irthplace of Crystal Amaquelin and Medusa Amaquelin Attilan is located in the Azores, which are off the coast of Portugal. It has a moderate climate, with mild annual oscillation. The land consists of beaches, broadleaf forests and two major cities. The capital of Attilan is also named Attilan, lending a bit of confusion to outsiders. There is also one major mountain range with one or two inactive volcanoes. Attilan has two official languages, Portuguese and English. The colors of the flag and coat of arms are purple and yellow. The anthem is “An Accolade to Attilan” and the motto is “Diversity is the rule of nature.”Attilan is fairly self-functioning. Due to the size and nature of the island, the people of Attilan are able to supply most of their own foodstuffs. They export a variety of exotic fruits and are well known for their wine and art. While technologically on par with the U.S., Attilan does have to import some of the necessary materials. There is one airport, with commercial flights having to go through Portugal before traveling to Attilan.The government is a constitutional monarchy (like England and other European countries), meaning there is a democratic government, but still a ceremonial royal class. The primary royal family is the Boltagons, consisting of Agon (king), Rynda (queen) (now both deceased), Blackagar (king) and his brother Maximus (prince). Agon’s brother, Lord Quelin, also resided in Attilan and was married to Lady Ambur until their deaths in the same plane crash that killed the king and queen. Medusalith and Crystal are their children. There are a handful of other individuals that compose the royal court, descended from Agon's brothers, Quelin and Korath.On June 25, 2007, the entire island disappeared, for reasons unknown to all but a very few. It corresponded with the deaths of the King and Queen, as well as Lord and Lady Amaquelin (the parents of Medusa and Crystal) in a plane crash. Trapped in an alternate dimension as the result of a powers flare from a panicked teen, two years passed before the effect was reversed. During this time, Boltagon succeeded to the throne, marrying Medusa in a show of commitment to his country and a desire to project stability. When contact with the outside world was established, however, it was discovered that only a month had passed in the 'real' world, generating a whole new range of issues.During that time of isolation, Crystal Amaquelin was instrumental in creating an Xavier's-esque school, called The Amaquelin and Boltagon School for Abilities Enhancement, for mutants on the island. It now provides an alternative training centre for young mutants looking for a haven. In 2011, following an attack on the mansion, Crystal returned permanently to Attilan, to assist her sister with her duties and to resume teaching at the school.In February 2012, there an incident involving former resident Sooraya Qadir, who had left due to pressure from Islamic extremists to marry one of their own. Having returned to Attilan to testify in the trial against them, she discovered they had escaped and her former roommate Leyu Yoshida was abducted and used as leverage to force her into the marriage. For millennia, the Inhumans dwelled in Attilan, isolated from contact with mainstream humanity except for an occasional encounter with a lost Greek or Viking sailing vessel. Finally, in the mid-Twentieth Century, with the advent of steamships and airplanes, the Inhumans began to fear discovery by the human race. When one of his subjects was captured by human beings, young king Black Bolt determined that the Inhumans must move their civilization to some place more secure. Employing anti-gravity generators, the Inhumans moved their entire city and its foundation in one piece. The new site of Attilan, a hidden valley in the Himalayan Mountain range in China, was excavated by the Eternals, another variant offshoot of humanity. The Himalayan site of Attilan became known as "the Great Refuge." The Himalayas did not prove to be remote enough to enable the Inhumans to retain their secrecy, however, and soon the Inhumans' existence became known to several of the governments of the outside world, although not to the general public. While in the Himalayas, all of Attilan's ancient architecture was accidentally destroyed by Black Bolt and the city has been extensively redesigned and rebuilt. Attilan was relocated once again, this time to escape the effects of Earthly pollution and disease. Attilan is currently located in the "Blue Area of the Moon," nestled in the ruins of an ancient city built by the alien Kree whose technology gives the "Blue Area" its own artificially created atmosphere. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Attilan#ixzz33jc5vN1x Section heading Write the second section of your page here.